The Arrowflint Mountains
'''The Arrowflint Mountains '''is one of the Twelve Duchies of Arland. Located in the north of the main island, it is ruled by The Stout Family of Stouthall. The Duchy is named for the vast mountain ranges that dot the landscape. The men of the Mountains isolated themselves from the rest of Arland for hundreds of years, fortifying themselves in their alpine fortresses. The Arrowflints are known for being masters of archery and defensive warfare. It is said the only injury an Arrowflint archer will suffer from is a tired bow arm. Early History Like much of Arland, The Mountains were settled by the Gurdoti tribes towards the end of the 8th Era. Unlike their southern cousins, these tribesmen settled deep into the mountains where they became reclusive. They isolated themselves from the rest of the world, digging for minerals in the rich caverns. One of the metals that was discovered in the mountains was flint, which the tribesmen used to make arrows. This gave The Arrowflint Mountains their name. The Four Kingdoms Period During the early years of Arlish settlement, the men of Arrowflint were a formidable adversary. Many warlords attempted to invade the mountains to secure their mineral wealth, but they all fell to the flint arrows of the mountain men. As the Kingdoms of Arland developed, the Arrowflint men continued their isolationism to their own detriment. Because they cut themselves off from the rest of the world, they failed to adopt new technology and military tactics. It was due to this disparity that they were conquered by the Men and Dwarves of Stonewall, incorporating them into what would become The Kingdom of Stánnisge. Although they had been conquered, the Arrowflints never truly integrated into the Kingdom. They maintained a stubborn determination to remain isolated and often required the Kings of Stone and Ice to send troops to quell insurrection. The Nolthwykan Invasion When Arland was invaded by The Nolthwykan Empire in the year 551 of the 10th Era, The Kingdom of Stánnisge was split in half as the Nôvroni supporters in Eastmark rebelled against the King and sided with the invaders. With this action, Stonewall was quickly toppled by the invaders. Due to their continued isolationism and self-sufficiency, Arrowflint managed to hold off the invaders and was the last stronghold in Arland to fall to the Empire. As they did with the Kings of Stonewall, the men of Arrowflint vehemently resisted the occupation of the foreign invaders. The Nolthwykans saw this defiance as a threat to their power and decided to put down the Arrowflint resistance with overwhelming force. The Empire's soldiers randomly selected 1 out 5 men from each city and publicly executed them to repress the rebels. This event was known as The Bloody Fifth. To this day, the men of Arrowflint harbour a burning hatred of the Nôvroni for this act of barbarism. The Fall of Nolthwyk In the years following the Bloody Fifth, Arrowflint remained docile but held a deep animosity to their oppressors. When Roland Belmont rose up to rebel against the Empire, the lords of Arrowflint were amongst the first to join him. With the Nolthwykans weakened, the men of the mountains emerged from their mountain halls to join in Roland's rebellion. They used their hatred as a powerful weapon to overthrow their imperial overseers, brutally executing any that were captured alive. Arrowflint During the Belmont Dynasty After successfully defeating the Nolthwykans, the lords of Arrowflint wholeheartedly supported Roland's kingship. Roland understood that the men of the mountains were better left to their own devices and let them return to their old way of life in exchange for contributing soldiers to the King's army. However, over time, am animosity began to grow between Arrowflint and Kingsford. Roland's successors wanted to truly unify Arland and the Arrowflints resisted this idea. When The Treaty of Lionsgate was signed in 10E 757, The Arrowflint Mountains were once again declared an sovereign land. The Stout Family were chosen to rule this new Duchy, as they were the most powerful and respected family in the Mountains. Noble Families * The Stouts of Stouthall * The Allans of Omareay * The Crommlans * The Lornes * The Canroys * The Lannochs * The Dwyers * The Fletchers * The Duncans * The Archers of Fenneaed Category:The Twelve Duchies of Arland Category:Arland